The Royal Marriage Chronicles: Part I
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: Set in the late 14th century. Tommy, an English prince, is going to be married to a certain Japanese princess against his will. TK for now. Read to find out more. UPDATED: Chapter 3 is in, with some TL and PK. Yay!
1. Introduction

a/n: I've given up on "Kimi's Perfect Life"...it was just a small idea that I basically had no ending in mind for. With the new login area format, I'm a bit puzzled on how to remove a story, but I'll take care of that later. This fic idea is different, since I've got an ending in mind. Heh...

SETTING: Late 14th century, in a town in England just outside London.

CHARACTERS: Mostly the same personalities, all about eight years older than in the AGU series.

(Kimi's journal)

Dear journal,

My mother, the Empress of Japan, has shipped me off to England to be married. When I was young, I'd imagined England as our worst enemy. To secure the peace treaty between our countries, I'll be marrying some prince or other. I've never seen a portrait of him. I'm writing this entry in a carriage going through a small town on the outskirts of the city, on the way to the palace. The carriage jolts to a sudden stop.

(reality)

"Ouch!" Princess Kimi looked out the carriage window. A figure lay on the gravel road, just near the wheel. She opened the door and stepped out to inspect the injured person. "Are you hurt?"

A boy of about eighteen with messy brown hair answered, "Yeah...just leave me here, I'm fine."

Kimi called for her maid, who was sitting on the back of the carriage. "Keiko, move this boy off the road!" Keiko did as she was instructed. Suddenly, a brunette girl appeared.

"I'm sorry about my brother. Was he in your way?"

"Not at all! But he was lucky that we didn't run over him! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Princess Kimi Watanabe. I'm on my way to the castle in London."

"Er...Your Highness, I'm sorry we were in your way," the girl answered. "My name's Lillian DeVille. This is my brother, Phil. Our father is the local physician."

Kimi answered, "Oh, I see. Um, we appear to be lost. Could you give me directions to the city gate?"

"Sure. Just keep going straight until you get to the woods. Then go left for about half a mile. You can't miss it," Lil instructed.

"Thank you!" Kimi bowed and stepped back into the carriage.

(at the castle, Tommy's view)

I lay on my canopy bed, thinking odd thoughts. My parents, the King and Queen, were told that an Asian princess was coming to marry me. Me! The eldest prince, the one who wished to never marry, and especially not to be part of an arranged marriage! My younger and only brother, Dil, was occupying the observatory on the castle roof, looking through his telescope. A knock came on my door. I opened it. Charles, my good friend and most loyal servant, stood there. "Your parents wish to speak to you in the throne room," he said.

"Thank you, I'll see them right away."

In the throne room, I walked nervously up to my parents. "You wished to see me?"

My mother answered, "Yes. Princess Kimi is here from Japan. Stand right where you are." I did as I was told. The princess shyly entered the room. She was beautiful enough, but I worried about her disposition. I only hoped that she wouldn't be a brat, like my cousin, Baroness Angelica. My father's voice said behind me, "Your wedding will take place in three weeks." Three weeks? Perfect. Just enough time for me to find a horse and run away to France or Spain or anywhere but here!

a/n: And this is only the beginning... 


	2. Midnight

a/n: This story is looking up...I'm surprising myself as I go along, it seems. (Oh, and a quick note: Chuckie and Kimi won't be related in this story.) 

(Kimi's journal)

Dear journal,

The prince is strangely dissatisfied with me. We walked in the palace gardens earlier today. He told me that he didn't want to go through with the wedding. I said, "Neither do I, but I suppose it's our fate." He asked me if I could keep a secret. I replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?" He said that he was going to run away in the middle of the night.

(reality)

Princess Kimi looked up from her writing. A servant stood there. "Yes?"

"Your Highness, the King and Queen are replacing your servants with two workers from just outside London."

"What!" Kimi looked at her two servants, Keiko and Yoshi, with their belongings packed up.

"I don't make the rules, I only enforce them." And the anonymous servant led Kimi's loyal servants out the door.

Later on, the same anonymous servant knocked on the door. Kimi answered it.

"Your new servants are here." He led two strangely familiar teenagers into the room. "Philip and Lillian DeVille will serve you from now on." The servant rushed out the door.

Lil was the first to speak. "Your Highness, I am glad that we meet again. I suppose you remember my brother." She gestured towards Phil, who was leaning on a crutch.

Kimi answered, "Yes. But why was he lying in the road yesterday?"

"That is a good question, one for which I have no answer."

(later that night)

Phil and Lil were sleeping in the servant's quarters just near the horse stables. A faint sound of someone walking around outside awoke Lil. "Who's there?"

Tommy, who was wearing a long brown cloak, answered, "Sorry I woke you up. I'm just borrowing a horse."

"It's the middle of the night! Who are you anyways?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Then I'll just take this horse from you."

"What!"

"You're not taking the horse unless I know you're not a thief or a robber or anything like that."

"On the contrary, miss." Tommy lit a torch nearby to light the room. "I'm Prince Thomas."

Lil was startled. "Your Highness! Take the horse and leave a lowly servant be!"

Tommy was a bit confused. "You're not really one of the servants. You're too pretty."

"Believe me, I am just a peasant. My brother and I were hired to work for Princess Kimi."

Tommy answered, "Princess Kimi? The one I'm being forced to marry in three weeks?"

"I suppose so." Lil was getting confused herself. Forced to marry?

"What's your name?" Tommy inquired.

"Lillian DeVille. But you can call me Lil."

"Oh...You know, I'm getting a bit tired. I was going to take the horse to run away from the arranged marriage, but I should've slept during the day. Do you know of anywhere I could sleep tonight? It's a long way back up to my rooms in the palace."

"Sure, there's a spare bed in the room down the hall."

"Thank you!" Tommy climbed in the window after tying the horse to a tree outside.

(the next morning)

Princess Kimi awoke to the sound of a shrill voice yelling. It was Baroness Angelica, in her room across the hall. Surely Angelica wouldn't be screaming to herself, Kimi thought. She opened her door and saw Angelica with her childhood friend, Susie. Susie was the daughter of an ambassador from Eastern Africa. Kimi put her ear up to the door to hear more.

"...And WHY would my cousin be marrying Princess Kimi? Why, you ask? Because of the blasted peace treaty offered by the Empress of Japan! So their peace offering is some shy, completely innocent girl, who's supposed to marry my idiot of a cousin? Surely there must be some other way to have peace with the Japanese!" Kimi cringed. Was there something about Tommy she didn't know? Kimi heard another voice start talking.

"Angelica, Tommy isn't really all that idiotic, is he? This marriage will be good for your country and Princess Kimi's. The way you present it, there is no hope for either of them. I agree with you. Surely there MUST be another way to make peace with Japan." Kimi's heart jumped inside her. Would this mean that she wouldn't have to marry Prince Tommy against her will?

a/n: You guessed it: I need reviews.


	3. The next morning

a/n: Oog, starting to run out of ideas already...just kidding! But it did take me a while to think up this one.

Angelica and Susie were thinking up their plan when they heard something down the hall. Susie opened the door and found Kimi there. "Oh, Princess Kimi! I didn't know you were out here."

"Neither did I! I mean...yes, I was just about to go back into my room..." Kimi started for her door when Susie stopped her.

"No, I don't mind! Won't you come in?"

"Sure..." Kimi stepped inside Angelica's room. It was in complete disarray, with dresses and jewelry all over the floor. Angelica was the first to speak.

"Your Highness..." She bowed. "...I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you are about to be married to a complete idiot and one who doesn't much care for you."

"What?"

"Prince Thomas, or Tommy, if you prefer, is having an affair with one of the servants," Angelica said without hesitation. She was born with the gift of lying. She calls it an art.

Kimi was slightly taken aback. "And where did you hear this?"

Angelica didn't know what to say. "Er...I heard him outside last night!" She didn't realize that what she said was true.

(elsewhere)

Lil woke up to the sound of royal footsteps outside. "Oh, Prince Tommy. You've woken up, I see."

He answered her, "Yes. Thank you for your courtesy last night, my lady."

"Don't call me that! Didn't I tell you I was one of Kimi's servants?"

Tommy untied the horse as he said, "Yes, but I doubt whether that's true." He was on the horse now. His eyes seemed to gaze at her as if he could see what she was thinking.

There was a long silence. Lil finally said, "Well, I should be going now. Good-bye!" She got up from her bed and left her room to go outside. Meanwhile, Tommy rode the horse back to the stables thinking the strangest thoughts about Lil.

(back to Angelica's room)

"...so will you help us?" Angelica asked after explaining her plan to Kimi.

"Sure, if it'll get me out of the wedding."

Susie was happy. "Then it's decided! Now, get dressed and meet us in the courtyard at noon."

Kimi went back to her room. Outside the window, she saw a familiar figure and smiled to herself. The figure was that of Phil, getting water from the well outside.

(Tommy's thoughts)

I'm not marrying Kimi, no matter what my parents tell me. After all my years of studying language, I can't find the words to tell my mother and father, the King and Queen of England, that I'm in love with one of the Princess's servants.

(Kimi's thoughts)

I know for a fact that I can get out of this marriage. Angelica taught me how to lie. If I suddenly get sick the night before the wedding, they'll have to at least postpone it. But if I tell anyone that I have eyes for my servant and not the Prince, they'll banish me for sure. I have to only trust the Baroness's plot.

(reality)

Kimi woke up, supposing she'd just had a weird dream. She heard someone outside throwing rocks at her window. She opened it. "Phil?"

"Kimi! I'm glad I woke you up. Can you let me in your room? The back door's locked."

After about five minutes of struggle, Kimi pulled Phil inside her window. "Well?"

"You probably won't have to marry the Prince after all. He loves my sister."

"How did you figure this out?"

"She told me."

Suddenly, Kimi threw her arms around Phil as if she'd never let him go. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Kimi?"

"What?"

"You're choking me...can you let me go?"

"Sure!" She let Phil go. "Good-bye!" She waved as he climbed out her window.

a/n: Strange idea...huh? The next chapter will probably be the last chapter of Part I. 


	4. Outside Angelica's window

a/n: This is the last chapter of Part I, also known as the introduction. Part II has all the action in it, so I may be rushing to finish this chapter, so don't worry if it's a bit short or if it's written like I rushed it.

Tommy had a hard time sleeping that night. His royal canopy bed seemed cold and hard compared to the bed he slept in last night. Maybe it was the fact that he was speaking with Lil last night. Or maybe not...

Tommy looked under the bed. "Lil? What are you doing here?"

From her uncomfortable position under the bed, she answered, "Long story. I'll tell you in the morning."

(the next morning)

Angelica woke up. There was only one week left until her cousin's wedding. She opened her closet and was immediately drowned by all the stuff she jammed in there to make her room look more presentable. After getting dressed, she looked out her window. In one of the trees, Angelica saw two people. One was Kimi, but the other one could never have been Tommy. She smiled to herself, knowing that the other one was Kimi's servant.

Tommy finally got out of bed that morning, although he wished he could've slept longer. Lil had promised to meet him outside near the apple tree near his room.

Lil leaned against the tree outside, waiting for Tommy to come out. She heard a faint sound up in the tree, but thought nothing of it, assuming it was the wind. Lil finally saw Tommy come out of the castle.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he ran up to her. "What'd you want to tell me?"

Lil took a deep breath. "Well, last night, I saw Phil come in late. I supposed that he'd brought the Princess with her, so I gave up my bed. Since there were no extra ones, I decided to sleep under your bed."

"Wouldn't that be more uncomfortable than anywhere else?"

"Yes, it was a stupid decision, wasn't it?" she answered, blushing. The noise Lil had heard earlier got louder. Finally, Phil fell out of the tree. Lil motioned Tommy to hide and see who else was there. A voice came out of the tree.

"AAAGH! I'm stuck!" It was Kimi.

Phil, being totally unaware of the other two people (Lil and Tommy) watching him, said, "It's all right, Kimi...just fall out of the tree, I'll catch you."

"Fine," she said, falling out of the tree. As Phil promised, he caught her before she hit the ground.

After an awkward silence, Kimi said, "You can put me down now."

(meanwhile)

In her room, Angelica watched all that was happening. A knock came to the door. "Come in," she said to whoever knocked. Susie entered the room. Angelica motioned her to look out the window. Susie said, "It's strange how they act like there wasn't going to be a wedding in one week. All of them act as if they hadn't a care in the world." She was right. But if Angelica could help it, the wedding wouldn't take place.

a/n: And that wraps up Part I. Look for Part II soon! 


End file.
